1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner capable of washing floors, carpets and the like by using washing water containing detergent, and more particularly to a motor controlling apparatus for the vacuum cleaner, the motor controlling apparatus capable of preventing overheating of a motor occurring due to clogging of a filter pocket and a suction port of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a known vacuum cleaner capable of washing floors, carpets and the like by using washing water comprises a vacuum pump as a suction part, the vacuum pump having a brush enclosed therein, and a reservoir containing washing water with detergent. In cleaning operation, the known cleaner can sprinkle the floors, carpets with washing water from the reservoir then wash and clean them, and thereafter, suck sewage after washing and cleaning. However, there has been a disadvantage of overheating of the motor of the vacuum cleaner occurring due to clogging of a filter and a suction port with dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,473 discloses a vacuum cleaner comprising a filter, a fan motor having a suction region disposed downstream of the filter, bypass air passage vented directly to the atmosphere and connected to the suction region of the fan motor in bypassing relation to the filter, and a pressure-responsive valve for opening or closing the bypass air passage in response to changes in pressure in the suction region under a predetermined value, the change in pressure being caused by dust collected within the vacuum cleaner. The bypass air passage includes an alarm sound producing unit actuated by air flow through the bypass air passage and a closure device mounted for manual actuation by the user to selectively prevent actuation of the sound unit by restricting airflow therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,805 discloses an apparatus for cleaning floors, carpets and the like comprising a movable container adapted for the collection of a liquid and including an annular-shaped side wall and a suction inlet connected to the container, an inner wall surrounding the suction inlet and a reservoir disposed between said inner wall and the annular side wall and adapted for containing cleaning liquid. The apparatus is also provided with collection part for collecting the cleaning liquid sucked from the inner wall by sucking air containing the cleaning liquid from the floors and the like by means of a fan, and colliding this air with the annular side wall and then changing the flowing direction of the air. A valve having an opening, through which the air is forced to enter said reservoir in order to provide cleaning liquid through a slim pipe, and also adapted for preventing float and overflow in the reservoir is also provided.
However, the above-mentioned embodiments of a known vacuum cleaner do not teach an apparatus for controlling the motor from overheating due to clogging of the suction port and the filter with dust.
Therefore, there is the drawback of the danger of overheating the motor of the known vacuum cleaner occurring due to clogging of the suction port and the filter.